


Enemy Mine

by Godsliltippy



Series: Something to Believe In [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: A crash landing leaves Gordon stranded and with no way to communicate with his brothers, thanks to some unwanted company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm uploading this so soon! I really hope I can get this whole fic completed before the end of the year, but we'll see. Some of my stories take years to finish! I'm gonna have to count on ya'll to keep me motivated :)
> 
> Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy this!

A chair clattered violently across the dark grey of the base’s floor. A sharp crash and over-sized fists connected with storage containers, finally finding purchase against the cool surface of the lone table in the small room.

 

Fuse was furious, and a little desperate if he was being honest. He cursed the GDF, spitting fire at the walls. His sister was gone; captured. And this time, he knew they would be better prepared.

 

A new hatred burned in his chest, knowing with a solid completeness, what he would need to do. The GDF were just pawns in this game. He would need a greater leverage to win his sister’s freedom. International Rescue. They had started this. They had alerted the GDF of the Chaos Crew’s involvement during one of their latest rescues.

 

Taking a shuddering breath, he flicked the files that lay on the, now dented, table. He would need a fast setup. It was just him, since the Hood was off, focusing on his pet project in space. His eyes fell on the face, the craft, and the skill-set.

 

“Perfect.” His toothy growl was punctuated by a quick lunge into a helpless crate, followed by a deep laugh.

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

The comm sounded in the lounge, drawing the attention of the three occupants. Scott activated the link with a swift press, allowing the hologram of his brother in space to fill the center table. Gordon and Virgil moved their attention from their tablets, and sat up to listen.

 

“Go ahead, John.” Scott stood from his father’s desk to join his brothers.

 

“We have a situation in the Kara Sea, just off the northern tip of Novaya Zemya. I’ll send the coordinates. A commercial vessel has capsized. They’ve report all hands are accounted for except two.” He stopped, silently handing over the rest of the situation to his older brother.

 

“FAB, John.” Scott turned to the other two occupants who were already heading to their prospective launch locations. He gave a short laugh, nodding to Virgil who was shifting up and over the painting. This should be a fairly straight forward rescue.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

They made it to the danger zone in time to see the bottom of the ship fall completely under the water. Spurred on by the short time frame, Gordon was quickly going through his launch sequence, mouth tight with the need to get to work.

 

“Releasing the pod.” Virgil’s voice came over the comm.

 

Gordon felt the jarring thud as the pod hit its mark on the swaying waves and grinned as the pod door opened, his girl tilting up and finally plunging into the sea. He'd never stop loving that sensation. It was the moment his rescues kicked off and it was just him and his 'bird.

 

The ship came into view, the mass settling onto the ocean floor with a swirl of sand as it caught the current.

 

“I've got the vessel in sight, Thunderbird 2. I'll attach with grappling arms and go EVA.” He took hold of the arm controls, moving '4 into position. “How's it going with the crew up top?”

 

“They appear to have their lifeboats under control.” Virgil sounded slightly surprised. “Everyone is calm. It looks like the authorities are on route for pick up.”

 

Gordon nodded with satisfaction once the clamps were attached, securing '4 to the hull. His seat flipped, depositing him through the circular opening and into the icy Kara water. A sudden realization twisted his gut as he considered what the two crewmen would be dealing with once he was ready to get them to his 'bird. That's if they weren't dealing with the hypothermia-inducing temperatures already.

 

The vessel was about the size of a typical shrimping boat, about 74 feet, which limited the locations the crewmen could be. He would start with the crew quarters. Lifting his arm to view the holographic map detailing the ship, he scanned for life signs.

 

“That's weird...” He tapped at his wrist again, trying to refresh the image, but the image was the same. “Thunderbird 5, I'm getting a strange reading. Its showing two life signs, but they're floating above the ship. I don't see anyone.”

 

There was a pause as his brother checked his readings. “I can see them in your vicinity, but nothing more specific. I hate to say it, but you might have to go in blind with this one.”

 

Gordon switched off the map, his jaw set as he went over the task at hand. The crew quarters would still be his first search point. He would have to work his way through the areas that still contained air pockets, before moving to the flooded compartments. Pushing through the water, he found his entry point in a gap between the sand and the deck. He would have preferred cutting his way in, but that ran the risk of severing an air supply on board.

 

Steady hands gripped the railing of the ship, pulling him through the gap and into the shadowed pocket. He activated the light in his helmet, letting it follow his eyes over the wreck. The light flashed over metal and his breath caught, his brain telling him to run, but knowing it was too late. Something slammed into his chest, cables wrapping around him, pinning his arms against his sides. He kicked, frantically trying to relocate the gap and get away from his assailant. Without the use of his arms, he knew he wasn't going to make it. And when the first wave of energy surged through his muscles, stealing his breath and throwing spots across his vision, he knew there was nothing he could do.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Virgil hovered above the area he knew Gordon was searching. His eyes were still on the crew bobbing with the waves as they waited. He was too far away to see their expressions, but their general body language was setting off some strange alarms in the back of his head. No one had moved since their arrival in '2. He remembered one of the crew waving before he took a seat, but that was the extent of his interaction with them. Maybe their captain wasn't fond of rowdy-ness during an emergency? That could explain why everyone was so still. Maybe if the captain was a savage dictator.

 

His disturbed musings were interrupted by the harsh sound of VTOL engines blasting to life above him. It was enough of a shock to make him pull back, forcing '2 away from the assault. In an instant, he could see it. Purple and black metal, pushing its way into his previous location, and dropped closer to the water. Virgil could see into the cockpit now, noticing the empty pilot's seat, as well as the co-pilot's. It had to be on auto.

 

“Thunderbird 2 to base! We have a situation!” He was letting the panic rise. He wouldn't be able to get to Gordon in this position if his brother surfaced.

 

“Go ahead, Thunderbird 2.” Scott responded, sounding a bit taken back by Virgil's distress.

 

“The Chaos Cruiser just showed up,” He was trying his best to reign his fears back in. “I can't get to Thunderbird 4- … Scott.”

 

Virgil's eyes were wide as they locked onto the figure who had emerged from the recesses of the cruiser. He could see the familiar blue being dragged and thrown to the floor. A grin spread on the larger man's face as he took the pilot's seat, letting his gaze move up to meet Virgil's. _No no no!_ “Scott! He's got Gordon!”

 

oOoOoOo

 

The look on his face had been priceless. That alone was worth the trouble he was going through because of International Rescue. Taking hold of the controls, he began his ascent, keying open the channels he would need.

 

“International Rescue,” He grinned, “I see I have your attention.”

 

“Fuse.” The growl came from someone other than the pilot he was staring at, “Return our pilot, immediately.”

 

He let out a bark of a laugh, “Or what? You'll attack? Risk damagin' him any more than I have already?” Another reaction from the pilot across from him. “I didn't think so. And you might as well call the GDF, 'cause, you see, they have someone that needs returnin', if you catch my understandin'.”

 

There was a pause, long enough for Fuse to hear the blond behind him start to stir.

 

“Havoc?” The disembodied voice was finally catching on. “There's no way the GDF would agree to release her, for any reason.”

 

“Oh, you better find a reason, or else the fish here is cooked. Understand.” Another groan and that was his signal to leave. He lifted the ship farther, revealing an empty sea below, the boat holograms completing their task. “You have twenty-four hours. When I call, you best have my sister.”

 

He pushed the throttle to full, shooting past the hulking green Thunderbird. He set his heading for southeast, aiming for a base he knew they wouldn't be found. They would have no choice but to return Havoc.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Gordon tensed as he finally came to, feeling the cold, hard floor pressing into his shoulder and forehead. Sore muscles flexed against his bindings and the memories came back in full force. The terrifying grin and dark eyes piercing through him just before the air was forced out of his lungs and then darkness.

 

He rolled slowly, moving his legs up under his stomach as he tried to push himself off the floor. A thick, gloved hand shot out, gripping the collar of his uniform and pulling him up.

 

“Welcome aboard,” the intent was anything but welcoming as he was shoved into the co-pilot's chair. The device encircling him jerked back as it magnetized to the seat, forcing him to stay up-right. “Looks like your team took the hint. Just us now.”

 

Gordon watched as Fuse turned back in the pilot's seat. He took in the view around him, scanning over the console, glancing at readouts that might be of use, and finally landing on the clouded sky outside the ship. His heart was hammering inside his chest, kept secure by his bindings. The most he could do right now was keep this guy talking. Maybe he'd make a mistake.

 

“First of all,” he coughed to clear the uneasiness from his throat, “ow, you couldn't just say hello like a normal person?”

 

“Now what kind of fun would that be!” The larger man laughed, taking the comment for what it was. “Besides, gave me the chance to try some new tech! You wouldn't believe the amount of gear we haven't even been able to try out yet.” His tone was changing to something a bit more sinister, leaving Gordon with a renewed sense of dread.

 

“Great, glad I could be of assistance.” He eyed his captor, who was facing the view outside. His sash was still on, although his hands were of no use, now wedged between his hips and the arm rests. His chin moved over the IR insignia, awkwardly pressing to activate the comm link. Nothing happened.

 

“No use tryin' to reach anyone over that.” His voice made Gordon jump, having not seen him turn from the pilot's seat. “I've blocked the comms.” He gave a toothy grin before his fist shot out, catching him in the side of his face, forcing his head back painfully. “That's for tryin'.”

 

Gordon's eyes fluttered, blinking away flashes that sparked across his vision. _Let's not do that again..._ He worked his jaw, noting that it wasn't broken, but freshly aware of the danger he was in. As his eyes readjusted, they caught the flashing indicator hovering over their location readouts.

 

“Not to be a-” _ow,_ okay, talking hurt a little, “-a backseat driver, but is that a problem?”

 

Fuse turned a disapproving glare towards the aquanaut, but followed his line of sight to the map. He stared at the flashing icon as the ship edged closer to its location. Gordon took the moment to glance over the large shoulders to the view outside and his eyes shot wide.

 

“Mountain!”

 

A blur of purple shot around, grabbing the flight controls and pulling quickly to the right. It was enough to get them around the peak, but too much as a gust took hold, sending the ship into a stomach turning somersault.

 

He couldn't grab onto anything, but for the first time was thankful for the restraint holding him to the chair. Loose tech clattered dangerously across the cockpit, shattering as it slammed into consoles. He was vaguely aware of the weightlessness. The engine groaned into a roar and the crushing pressure was back as the cruiser began its plummet. There was no time, much less way, to tuck into a crash position as a deafening screech of metal and rock filled the space. Then everything went dark.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is on the move to save their brother, but nothing seems to be going their way.

He was pushing his ‘bird as fast as she would go, which was facilitated by the abandonment of the pod and ‘4 still attached to the hull of the empty ship. Virgil had lost sight of the craft almost immediately, but the icon on the map sent by John was giving him direction. He was vaguely aware that Scott was currently in contact with the GDF, requesting assistance. Right now, it wasn’t his job to focus on that. He had to concentrate on gaining speed and catching up to his brother’s abductor. 

 

“Kayo’s leaving GDF headquarters now,” John informed him, linking the brothers to each other as they worked on their tasks. “She’s on route with Thunderbird Shadow, ETA ten minutes.” 

 

_ Please be enough time… _ Virgil could feel the slight shiver running through his ‘bird as he continued to push her past her limits. His eyes were glued to the map and his heart dropped as the icon vanished.

 

“John!” His frantic call was overlapped by the same shout from Scott.

 

“It’s cloaked… I can’t get a read on it anymore.” John's words pierced like ice through the hammering of his heart.

 

“What about heat signature or contrails?” Scott was working to keep the steadiness in his voice. 

 

“EOS is running scans.” He was trying to sound hopeful.

 

“What about the GDF?” Virgil interrupted, keeping his eyes on the empty sky before him, willing the ship to appear. 

 

“They’ve been informed of the situation, but are currently dealing with their own problems. Col. Casey will get in touch as soon as she can.” The eldest Tracy’s calm was faltering sharply into anger. 

 

“I am unable to reacquire the location of the Chaos Cruiser, John.” EOS’ child-like voice sounded almost morose. “There is too much weather interference to detect which direction the craft is heading.”

 

The radio was silent for a long time after that. The sound of the air buffeting the outer hull of ‘2 seemed to echo the storm in his chest. He wanted to push on, but he knew he’d be flying blind. He would run out of fuel soon.

 

Scott seemed to know this, “Virgil… head back and collect Thunderbird 4 and the Pod.”

 

“Scott…” He wanted to argue for the sake of not giving up, but he knew they needed to regroup. 

 

“We’ll find him.” It was as close to a hug as Scott could give him as he slowed and brought ‘2 around. 

 

oOoOoOo

 

He came to for the second time that day, this time to an intense throb that ran from his head to his right shoulder. He blinked in the dull light from the snow-covered windshield, noting that his feet were hanging almost arm’s length away. He was still attached to the co-pilot’s seat, hanging upside down.  _ That explains the lower back pain… _ He tried moving his legs, desperate to relieve the pressure. Muscles protested angrily, forcing him to suck in a deep breath and hold it before blowing it out slowly. He was in trouble if he couldn’t get down and out of these restraints. The thought of dying upside down, tied to a chair, was making his stomach turn.  

 

A movement across the ceiling- now floor- forced him to lift his head against the pain. A slow moving lump was making his way to his feet, brushing off shattered pieces of tech that now littered the cockpit. 

 

“Damn,” He was muttering, prisoner forgotten for the moment, “Havoc is going to kill me.”

 

“She’ll have to get in line.” Gordon couldn’t help the grin as Fuse spun around, finally remembering the aquanaut still strapped to the chair.

 

“Think you’re funny, huh?” Gordon was rethinking his comment as the broad man stepped over and reached for the device wrapped around his torso. The tick of a switch sounded and he found himself falling, muscles seizing as he crashed hard onto the metal roof. 

 

He heard the pained cry escape his mouth before he could stop it. He was trying his best to curl into the pain now assaulting his back and head.  _ Breathe… in and out… Breathe… _ Gordon wished he could move his arms to help massage his strained muscles.

 

“Get up.” The hand was back, roughly pulling him to stand on legs that didn't want to hold. Fuse seemed to realize this, jamming him against the closest wall as he went about searching the cabin.

 

Gordon tried to stretch the ache in his back, feeling it slowly ebb with his movement. A pack caught his attention as it slammed onto the floor by his feet.

 

“What are you doing?” Gordon asked as he watched the larger man gather more gear from the inverted storage cabinets.

 

“What does it look like I'm doin’?” Fuse snapped, “We're movin’ out.”

 

“You can't be serious?” The cold had already started to creep into the ship. Leaving would be suicide. 

 

“'Course I am.” He was looking at a readout on a small device. “I've given your team a deadline. I'll be needin' a new ship if I plan on meetin' it.”

 

“I don't know if you noticed, but we crashed into the side of a mountain!” He was feeling more emboldened as the pain diminished to just above an annoyance. “Not to mention the temperature. We'll die before we reach civilization. You'd be better off calling for hel-” 

 

Gordon's words were cut by a forearm slamming him into the wall with enough force to send stars dancing across his vision. 

 

“We're leavin'.” There was a click as something was attached to his restraints. “Keep up.” 

 

Fuse stepped away, revealing the cable now connecting them. Gordon didn't have much choice as he was dragged along towards the rear of the ship. Fuse was busying himself with the pack, activating his helmet as he readied to leave. He finally turned, a smaller helmet in hand that Gordon instantly recognized. It was shoved over his head and snapped into place. 

 

The rear hatch opened and the reality of their situation was laid out in a swirl of white snow and solid grey stone. Fuse jumped clear, landing in a foot of powder. As Gordon moved into the opening, he took the opportunity to see the steep peak to their left. He could even see the trail they had made with the cruiser. The other direction led farther down the mountain into a white valley, surrounded by smaller ridges.

 

“No time for takin' in the scenery,” Fuse growled, pulling sharply at the cable to encourage his prisoner to follow. Gordon wobbled at the force, but quickly straightened and jumped down. 

 

“Do you even know where we are? Where we're going?” They were legitimate questions, even if he received a growl in return.

 

“Down is all you need to worry about.” 

 

The slope Fuse had chosen to land them on was steep, but not sheer, thankfully. They would need to watch their footing. Gordon was fairly certain if he fell, the larger man would be able to hold his position and stop the aquanaut's decent. If Fuse fell... well, they'd both be taking the fastest way down the mountain.

 

“Can I at least have my arms back,” he continued after receiving a sharp glare, “For safety purposes. This climb is going to be dangerous without proper gear, much less the use of my hands.”

 

Fuse seemed to consider this for a moment before stepping up to tower over him. The grip that caught his shoulder was crushingly strong. “You try to run and I break somethin'.”

 

“Got it.” There was a soft whine as the cables retracted from around his arms and he lifted them gingerly to work out the pain and stiffness. As they raised, he felt the device push against his chest again, activating to wrap the cables around his torso, leaving his arms free.  _ Great...  _ he frowned up at the now smirking man.

 

“For safety.” Fuse laughed and turned to continue their climb towards who knows where.

 

oOoOoOo

 

“What do you mean there's nothing you can do?” Scott's fist were clenched as he stared down the hologram of Col. Casey. Alan could count on one hand the amount of times his brother had been this angry. This was the third time Gordon was the subject of it. The other time had been during the initial disappearance of their father. 

 

“I'm sorry, Scott,” her voice was calm and sympathetic, “but we're still dealing with an ongoing situation, which happens to involve the woman in question.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alan sat forward in the chair at the new information.

 

“You do still have her in custody, don't you?” Scott was already gaping at the possibility that the GDF had lost her again.

 

“It is unclear as to how she escaped her holding cell, but she is still on site and without her gear.” The GDF had taken extra measures to ensure the thief stayed locked down, but apparently they had missed something.

 

The eldest brother raked a hand over his eyes, seeming to will his anger under control. “Is there anything we can do to help?” 

 

_ You know, since her partner has our brother... _ Alan grumbled. He must be absorbing some of Scott's emotion. 

 

“I take it you still have John running scans?” Scott gave her a sharp nod. “Contact me immediately if he finds anything. I'll have a unit assembled.”

 

Alan knew his brother wouldn't be able to just sit around and wait for the GDF if John found Gordon. He wouldn't divulge that information, though. 

 

“Alright,” the brunette agreed, “and if you recapture Havoc?” 

 

Col. Casey hesitated in answering, choosing her words carefully, “We will do all we can within the GDF's power to assist in the return of your brother.”

 

Scott nodded, but Alan could see the tremor in the fist by his side. Col. Casey didn't wait for any more response as she disconnected the comm. 

 

He stayed in the chair, watching his brother who had yet to move. A moment later, the comm activated.

 

“I’ve got the pod and Thunderbird 4, Scott.” Virgil's voice was tight. “I'm on my way home to get '2 refueled.”

 

“FAB.” On yeah, the anger was still there, but he was trying to suppress it. “Meeting in the lounge when you're done.”

 

“FAB.” Virgil blinked away from the center table.

 

He thought he was going to be in for more tense silence while they waited, but Scott gave a quick movement to activate a call. 

 

“Kayo? Have you made it back to GDF headquarters?” 

 

“Just landed.” She sounded pissed.

 

“I take it you're aware of the GDF's situation.” 

 

“Yes,” came out as a growl. “I'll lend them a hand, then see how helpful she'll be once she's in custody. You might want to contact Lady Penelope. She'll have the most information on their tech. If there's something Havoc was carrying that could locate their ship while its cloaked...”

 

She didn't need to finish. Scott was almost bouncing with the need to move on this new task.

 

“FAB. Keep us updated.” 

 

“You too.” She cut the connection and Alan could feel the anxiety in his chest lessen slightly as Scott made the next call on a path to find their brother.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trek begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little longer than I was aiming... but that's cool!

The path, if you could call it that, had been treacherous at roughly four feet across. Now it had dwindled to about half that size. Gordon could see that Fuse was having a more difficult time traversing the space with boots that could block the entire path if he stood facing forward. As it was, he was sidestepping through the thinner layers of snow and rock. 

 

Gordon’s heart stopped as one of those boots hit a spot of ice and slid. Fuse caught himself after a not-too-smooth flail of arms and hands grasping at the rock wall. 

 

“Please be careful.”  _ Because you’ll be taking me with you if you fall.  _

 

“Shut it.” The ferocity wasn’t as thick as it had been on the ship. That could be a contribution of the icy wind that was buffeting them sporadically. 

 

The aquanaut grinned inwardly at the situation as he kept close behind his lumbering captor. The wind was coming from the path in front of them, which meant Fuse was taking the brunt of it, while Gordon stayed relatively unfazed.  

 

The hike continued a ways farther before coming to an abrupt halt. Peering around Fuse, Gordon could see the wall had finally come to a point, cutting off their path like a jagged fence. They now had three choices. They could turn back and try finding another path, start free-climbing down and over until they found another way, or climb over the wall in front of them and hope there was a path on the other side. Gordon knew which choice he would go for, preferably involving a stop back at the ship to activate a distress beacon. Fuse was having none of that though.

 

“Looks like we’ll be climbin’ from here.” He was running his hand over the face of the wall, apparently trying to judge the best way to do this.

 

“You’re not even sure what’s on the other side of that.” Self-preservation was high on his list of priorities at the moment, and again, the idea of Fuse falling with him in tow down the mountain was playing at the forefront of his mind.

 

“No, I don’t.” He stopped inspecting the wall and turned to glare at Gordon. “I’ll be sendin’ you up to see what’s what.”

 

“What I meant to say was, wouldn’t it be better to head back and find another, safer way down?” At least he was trying to be convincing. 

 

“Nope, up and over fish-boy.” Fuse had a hold of his upper arm and was dragging him closer. “And take this with you.” He produced a small, cylindrical device, attaching it to the side of Gordon’s helmet. “It’ll give me a view of what you see.” 

 

There wasn’t enough space to cross in front of the larger man, which was a rather large problem. This was remedied as Fuse crouched, to his best ability, motioning Gordon to literally climb over him. “You try anything and I’ll throw you off this cliff myself.”

 

Gordon resisted the urge to tell him how pointless that would be, seeing as they were still tethered together. Instead, he anchored his foot onto Fuse’s knee, using his hands to grab hold of his shoulder. Carefully, he pulled himself up and onto a pair of solid shoulders, using the wall to steady himself.

 

“Get a move on.” Fuse’s teeth were clenched as he attempted to hold the aquanaut up while still keeping his balance on the thin ledge. 

 

He did as instructed, finding hand-holds in the surface that he was reasonably sure would hold his weight. The rock face was studded with divots, which made for an easier climb than he expected. Now, with feet clear from the unstable human behind him, he carefully began his ascent. He glanced back down to see Fuse holding the line between both hands. He appeared to be increasing its length as Gordon went higher. That was good news if they came to a drop off where he could be lowered all the way down. There was no reason for both of them to be clinging the side of a cliff. 

 

Gordon made it to the top of the wall and pulled himself up to get a good view of the other side. The device on his helmet beeped an indication that the images were being fed to its owner at the bottom. There was no lying about the path that continued on the other side. 

 

“Fantastic.” Fuse’s gratification was well noted as Gordon climbed his way over the top of the wall. He looked down to see his captor already starting to climb.

 

“I’ll start climbing down to provide a counter weight.” He understood that communication was important when dealing with such dangerous conditions. He just wished it wasn’t with someone who had forced him into the situation. Steadily, he descended until the cable was taut, slowing his speed to meet Fuse’s climb. This was the first moment of being out of sight since he woke up from the crash. With one swift movement, he tapped the IR on his belt. It remained inactive.  _ You’ve got to be kidding… _ He figured they were far enough away from the ship to get out of whatever was interfering with his comm. He’d keep trying, but the desperate need to contact his brothers was almost overwhelming.  

 

His foot grazed the edge of the new path as Fuse’s hand grabbed hold of the top of the wall. He needed to find a way to anchor himself once the larger man started coming down. He found a solid-looking rock jutting from the cliff a few feet away. Both feet found purchase just as a yelp sounded from above. 

 

Gordon didn’t bother looking. The slack in the cable was enough to tell him what had happened. Two quick steps and he was at the rock, looping the cable over it. A split second later, he was jammed against the cliff, pain shooting through his ribs as his restraints took the brunt of Fuse’s fall. Thankfully, the rock held. 

 

There was a whoop of adrenaline-fueled relief from the end of the swinging cable. 

“That was some fast thinkin’, fish-boy!” The shout echoed up to him.

 

Gritting his teeth through the pressure on his ribs, he drew in a breath, “Just- get up here!”

 

The ache pulsed as Fuse pulled himself up the cord, finally releasing as he found a point on the cliff he could grab hold of. Gordon took in a shuddering breath as he stepped back, letting the cable glide across the back of the rock in a makeshift pulley system. 

 

A gloved hand reached over the edge of the path, followed by Fuse who was grinning like a madman surprised to be alive. Now on his feet, he pulled the cable from the rock and activated the mechanism to withdraw it back into his suit. 

 

Gordon took the moment to sit, awkwardly, on the new ledge and just breathe. Each breath sent sharp needles into his ribs. He was sure they weren’t broken, but they would be sore for a while. Not the best condition to be in with more climbing in his near future. 

 

Fuse seemed to be letting him collect himself, but only for a moment before he was hauled up and turned to lead down the new trail. The wind was terrible as it bit through the thick material of his uniform. He tried not to imagine being stuck out here without the high tech gear he wore. Frostbite would have already set in and claimed his appendages. 

 

The path was widening as they went and the cliff had begun to level into a steep slope. Gordon wrapped his arms around his chest, and restraint, trying to keep himself warm and loosen the muscles in his chest. He noticed the sun was on its way down behind the mountain. It was still only mid-afternoon, but the rays had been helpful in navigating. He wondered if Fuse planned on finding shelter soon. 

 

He gave himself a moment to let his mind wander to his brothers. None of them had trained for a situation like this. It was always how do we save people from things, events, crises that were out of most of their control. They had even trained to deal with saving themselves from disasters of nature. Hostage situations were left to the local authorities or the GDF.  Kayo could probably handle this and he found himself hoping she was front and center trying to find him.

 

He quickly gave up his thoughts as his foot snagged and he barely caught himself. Heart hammering in his chest, he focused on the path.

 

There was a bark of laughter from behind, “Now who needs to be careful!”

 

He could play this game. “Well if your giant head wasn't blocking out the light!”

 

Was that a laugh? He couldn’t tell, but it appeared his comment had spurred an idea from Fuse. 

 

“We’ll be findin’ camp soon.” He halted Gordon with a grip on his shoulder, moving past him. “I’ll be takin’ the lead.”

 

Gordon wasn't sure why Fuse had switched places, not that he was complaining, until the beam of light illuminated the trail before them. 

 

“You couldn't have done that ten minutes ago?” He couldn’t keep the snark out of his tone.

 

“Could have. Didn't feel like it.” Gordon could hear the smirk of satisfaction. 

 

It was surprising how quickly they lost the sun the farther they went. Fuse’s light was the only thing keeping them from falling to their death. Worse, they still hadn’t found a good place to set up a shelter out of the dangerously low temperatures and freezing wind. Or that's what he thought, since his captor had yet to indicate what he was looking for in the bleak darkness.

 

Gordon let the slow crawl down the mountain go for another fifteen minutes. “Please t-tell me you have a p-plan.” He had started shivering a while ago. 

 

“What? Can’t take a little cold weather?” Fuse was trying his best to hide the tremor, but Gordon could tell the temperature was getting to him. “We’ll get there when we get there.”

 

Above them, there was a sound of small rocks tumbling down. His stomach dropped at the potential danger that accompanied those sounds. He tried not to breathe, listening past the wind and their footsteps. A tense minute passed without further noises from the cliffs above and he let out the breath he was holding.

 

“Hold up here.” Fuse was messing with a readout on his arm. Once satisfied, he started lengthening the cable between them. 

 

“What are y-you d-doing?” Gordon bounced from foot to foot, trying to keep hypothermia at bay.

 

“Preparing.” He sounded giddy. “Come on. This should be interestin’”

 

Gordon followed, hesitantly. They walked down the path a short ways before Fuse stopped and motioned him to step closer. When he made it to the larger man’s side, he nearly jumped back, away from the dark void in front of him. Fuse was aiming the light down the walls of a crevasse, illuminating the other side. It looked to be about twenty, maybe twenty-five feet across. There was no way they could cross without climbing down and back up again.

 

“Ready to jump across?” Fuse sounded serious.

 

“Jump? We can’t m-make that. It’s t-too far!” 

 

“Not we, you.” Fuse turned his back to the crevasse edge and knelt to one knee, bracing against the rock and snow. “I figure, you get enough speed, I’ll provide the lift and you go sailin’ to the other side. Easy!”

 

“So n-not!” The tremor was growing from more than just the cold. “For one, I’m n-not going to be able to s-see the other side.” 

 

“Relax, I’ve got that covered. You just worry about gettin’ a good running start.” He gave the cable a yank to pull Gordon from the anxiety blossoming in his chest. 

 

“I really, r-really don’t like y-you.” He ignored the laugh, walking back up the path they had already taken until there wasn’t enough light from Fuse’s position. Hopefully, it would be enough. “Ready?”

 

“Go!” 

 

Pebbles kicked up as he pushed forward, sprinting towards the source of light. He could barely see the hands that were cupped, waiting for his foot to connect. Arms pumped in rhythm with his heart, forcing himself to go faster. He was there; foot connecting with the hands, leg tightening as straining arms pushed him up, over the dark expanse. For a moment, he couldn’t see anything. Then there was light, illuminating the other side. He just made it across; rolling into the landing. He lay on the cold ground, panting from the exertion and stress, not to mention the new bruises to his leg and shoulder, and the ache in his chest. 

 

“Ha! That actually worked?” Fuse celebrated while Gordon pushed himself up.

 

“Are you insane?”  _ Yes, obviously… _ He took in a steadying breath. “H-how do you p-plan on crossing?”

 

“Find a place to secure the line, then hold on tight.” The light stayed on his side of the crevasse, illuminating haphazard boulders that littered the path. 

 

Gordon found a rather large, secure-looking rock to loop the cable around. Not wanting a repeat of earlier, he made sure the line itself would take the brunt of whatever Fuse had planned. “All set!”

 

The light left, brightening the ground around Fuse’s feet. He couldn’t quite make out what he was doing, but a moment later, he was climbing hand over hand, across the now stationary cable. The tension on the line stayed as Gordon dug in, feeling the cord give just a little at the larger man’s weight. He was in complete darkness when he tapped the IR icon again. Nothing. If it weren’t for the dire situation, he would be questioning how far the ship’s reach was or if there was something else blocking the signal. He didn’t have much time to dell on this as Fuse pulled himself up onto his side of the crevasse, the light returning to fill their surroundings. 

 

Gordon noticed the cable wasn’t connected to him, obviously how he was able to attach it to the other side and climb across. Fuse activated a panel on his arm and the cord loosened, plunging into the darkness as it began withdrawing. Gordon untangled himself from around the rock as his captor picked up the end of the cable and reattached it in one smooth motion. 

 

“Not much farther, now.” Fuse was walking again, dragging Gordon with him. 

 

He hadn’t been exaggerating. They stopped after another five minutes at an abandoned looking campsite. The tent was a bit ragged in spots from lack of upkeep. This had to be an old rest site for mountain climbers who had actually paid to be up here. 

 

“How d-did you know this was h-here?” He couldn’t hide the feeling of admiration. This meant they were done walking, and even more, they wouldn’t be spending the night sleeping out in the open air. 

 

“Old trail maps.” Fuse tapped his screen, grin plastered on his face. “Inside.”

 

Gordon didn’t argue, crouching through the tent opening and finding a spot at the back to sit and rub the cold out of his aching limbs. The inside of the tent was bare, having been cleared out years ago. The larger man stepped in, taking up almost half the space with his bulk and the armor. He threw the pack on the ground before zipping the opening shut. 

 

Gordon watched him sift through the pack, taking out a small package, closing the bag behind it. The familiar crinkle of the food wrapper told him what it was. He curled into himself a little tighter, realising for the first time that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. 

 

“Here.” Something solid thwacked into the side of his helmet. He hesitantly picked it up, looking over the wrapper suspiciously. “Don’t need you passin’ out tomorrow, now do we.” 

 

Gordon pulled off his helmet, feeling the immense cold of the mountain. They may be out of the wind, but the temperatures were still dangerously low. Quickly, he devoured the meal bar and slipped his helmet back in place. He noticed Fuse had done the same with two of the bars. He had an all-weather bottle as well.  _ Water? _ After gulping down a good portion of it, he held it out.

 

“You’re being awfully hospitable.” He took the container, taking a few sips and shoving the helmet back on again. 

 

Fuse put the half empty container back in the pack. “Not somethin’ to be gettin’ used to. As I said, I don’t need you passin’ out from dehydration. Who knows if I’ll be needin’ to throw you over another ravene.” 

 

“Great.” Back to dry snarkiness. “Glad to be of use.”

 

“Ah don’t worry, Fish-boy.” He laughed. “I honestly thought you’d be a thorn in my side the whole way.”

 

“Really? You’re like, twice my size. You could have just dragged me with you.” He let his chin rest on his knee, giving Fuse a skeptical look. 

 

“True.” The threat was understood. “But the sooner we’re off this rock, the sooner I get Havoc back and you can go on your way.”

 

One brow raised as Gordon gave Fuse a surprised look. “You’re still convinced this will work?”

 

“Of course.” He was making himself comfortable on the floor of the tent, placing the pack behind his head. “Your brothers will do what needs doin’ in the end. It’s what families do.”

 

Gordon frowned, “That’s right. Kayo mentioned you two were brother and sister? “

 

Fuse gave a grunt of annoyance. “Not sure how she figured that one out.”

 

The aquanaut grinned, proud to see how much his sister’s and Lady Penelope's work was affecting his captor. They grew quiet, listening to the wind whip against the tent walls. After a long moment, Gordon found himself starting to drift. Try as he might, keeping an eye on the larger man was proving to be difficult. Finally, he let himself relax enough, sitting in the back of their shelter. He was fast asleep within a minute.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trek just got a lot more complicated.

Gordon’s eyelids twitched as he slowly came awake to the sounds of someone shuffling clumsily. Who was in his room? It was rare for anyone to be up before him on the island, much less in his room. He tensed, trying to pry his eye lids open. His head ached, as did his chest, arms and legs. Everything hurt. _This isn’t right…_ Images from the day before sparked life into him as his eyes flew open, finding himself laying on his side. Across the dark grey of the tent, early morning light filtering through the nylon fabric, Fuse was fussing with the pack and the device on his wrist.

 

“Good, you’re awake.” The big man sounded like he had been up for some time. “We’ll be heading out in a moment. Got about seven hours left.”

 

Gingerly, he pushed himself up to sit, his muscles protesting the whole way. Something else made itself known in the simple act of moving. “Any chance I can step outside for a sec.”

 

Fuse raised a brow in confusion. An awkward moment later, he figured it out and jerked his thumb to the exit. “Best make it quick. The cold cuts right through ya.”

 

Gordon crouched his way out, cringing at the realization of what Fuse was talking about. He walked as far as the tether would let him. The wind wasn’t as intense as it had been the day before, which was a blessing, but the temperature hadn’t changed. He let out a string of expletives Grandma would have raked him over the coals for while he completed his task. He hastily finished, dancing about to bring some warmth back to his midsection.

 

Fuse stepped out of the tent with a laugh at Gordon’s expense. “Cold shower from hell, if you ask me. Let’s get movin’.”

 

He didn’t argue as he moved up behind the purple-clad man, glad that they weren’t as reliant on his light as the night before. The gray tint of morning started to increase to a warm glow as the sun crested the eastern mountain ranges. As they took a turn, the valley below opened up to show a dense forest. The green blanket spread north, stopping at what appeared to be a moderately sized mountain town. He felt a mix of relief and dread at the sight. There was no telling what would happen once they made it back to civilization.

 

“So, you got a girl?” The question caught him off guard and he had to stop to prevent himself from tumbling down the slope.

 

“What?” He caught back up, his captor unaware of the falter.

 

“A lady friend who’s more than just a friend? You know!” He gave the cable a playful tug.

 

Gordon found himself flushing. “I don’t think this is an appropriate topic to be having while climbing down a mountain.”

 

“Ah, so that’s a no then?” Fuse gave a smirk over his shoulder.

 

Gordon didn't take the bait, deciding to turn it back on him. “What about you? I can't imagine there are a lot of options for a professional villain.”   


Fuse stopped abruptly, causing Gordon to bump into his back. For a second, he wondered if he'd been off to discuss this with the obviously unstable man. Turning and lowering to meet Gordon face to face, there was a pause before a toothy grin spread over the captor's face.

 

“You wouldn't believe how popular a bad boy can be.” He laughed, smacking Gordon on the shoulder before turning back to head down the path. “You should try it sometime!”

 

He rubbed his shoulder, slightly stunned. The cord tightened and he jumped forward to close the space between them.

 

Their walk continued uninterrupted, the day ideal for a climb. The tree line was closer, but it would be another hour before they reached it. The path had become more man-made, winding back and forth across the landscape. It _would_ be this part of the trek that would nearly kill them.

 

The slide started as a trickle of stones from beneath their feet, but quickly turned into a cascade that swept Fuse down, over the edge of the path, dragging a wide-eyed Gordon after him. Rocks pelted his body as he tumbled down the slope, vaguely aware of the dangerously thrashing cable. Searing pain ripped through him as his shoulder connected with a boulder, turning his spin into a slide. He jerked to a halt as the cable caught.

 

His ears buzzed as the pain echoed through him. He could hear the guttural cry from a few feet away, his training slowly kicking in to find the source.

 

“Gah!” Fuse was trying to roll. “My leg!”

 

Gordon sluggishly moved his head, trying to see the man's offending appendage. The cable had wrapped around it, snapping it into an awkward angle when they were abruptly stopped in their fall. He groaned, realizing what this meant for their chances of getting off the mountain.

 

He needed to take account of his own injuries before he could focus on anything else. His legs moved without resistance, although the ache was still there. His chest burned from the abuse, but nothing was broken. His left arm... he knew he shouldn't try to move it, but he had to be thorough. His hand twitched briefly, but the pain that followed forced a cry past his parched lips. He took a few quick breaths, waiting for the assault to end. _Dislocated, not broken..._ This was not going to be fun.

 

Gordon lay still for what felt like an hour, gazing up at the sky, trying to ignore the pain in his body. The shout from behind him drew his attention.

 

“Hey-” Fuse looked like he had been sick.

 

“Shoulders... dislocated.” He took in another breath between clenched teeth. “You?”

 

“Legs busted. Can't get up.” He was frowning, gaze moving past Gordon. “Of all the luck.”

 

Gordon followed, looking to see the forest edge only a few meters away. “Well... we made it down the mountain, anyway.”

 

Taking one more deep breath, he rolled to his right and onto his stomach, pushing his knees up. He used his good arm to push off the ground, keeping his injured one tight against his side. Step one: get up. Check. Step two... He would need Fuse's help for this.

 

Gordon hobbled over to the man still laying on the ground. Other than the scuffed up armor and leg that was facing the wrong way, he didn't look to bad off. He'd need to make a splint.

 

“What are you doing?” Fuse asked suspiciously.

 

“Checking your injuries.” He hadn't realized how quick, and easy it was to fall back into his training. It seemed to be throwing his captor off.

 

“It's broken. I'm not movin' anyway anytime soon.” He sounded more defeated than angry.

 

“I'll need to set it, but... I'm going to need you to do something for me.” Gordon's anxiety level was starting to increase the closer he got to the request.

 

Fuse raised a brow, questioningly, “What's that?”

 

“You'll need to reset my shoulder...”

 

The silence in the valley was disturbed only by the tweets of morning birds. The two men, eyes locked, sat in silence.

 

“Alright, then.” Fuse raised a hand to request assistance in sitting up. Gordon used his good arm to pull, sitting on his feet once the larger man was able to support himself.

 

“You know how to do this?” There was a desperate worry in his voice as Fuse offered his hands again.

 

“Had it done a couple times growin' up. Nothin' to it.” He grinned. “It's gonna hurt.”

 

_That's an understatement..._ “Already does... Gimme a sec.” Fumbling, he pulled off his helmet, letting it fall next to him. The cold, mountain air felt good for the first time and he needed it to help him.

With much hesitation, he gave Fuse his injured arm. A large hand pressed into his side, just under his armpit, while the other held his wrist. He took a few deep breaths before nodding that he was ready.

There was no countdown, no warning, but the movement was slow as Fuse pulled and pushed, the joint popping back into place with an audible _thunk_. Gordon gasped in relief as the pain died down the moment his shoulder was set. He rolled it slightly, flexing his hand and massaging the muscles.

“Thanks.” Gordon gave a lopsided smile before putting his helmet back on.

“Don't mention it.... ever.” He sounded serious, but there was a glint in his eye that made Gordon laugh.

“And here I was about to give you your first aid badge.” Fuse gave him a light jab to the arm, which felt more like a full on punch. “Gah! Really? That arm?”

This had Fuse laughing hard enough to jostle his injured leg, turning the laugh into a grunt.

“Alright, your turn.” Gordon helped him lay back down. This next part was going to be tricky. He pointed to the restraint. “I'm going to need you to take this thing off.”

“No can do, Fish-boy.” He was gritting his teeth. “Can't have you running off.”

He sighed, understanding. The thought had crossed his mind already... twice. “I promise I'll come back.”

“Promises are useless out here.” The amusement from earlier was gone now.

“Look,” Gordon softened his tone. “This is what I do. I'm not just going to leave you out in the middle of the woods with a broken leg. No matter the fact that its your fault we're out here.”

Fuse's eyes met his, unblinking. Gordon suddenly felt an unease under the gaze, but he kept their eyes firmly locked. He meant what he said.

“Fine.” His glove tapped the switch on the device and it fell free from Gordon's torso. “But I swear...” He took the aquanaut by the collar, “if you run off and I die out here, I'm haunting you for eternity.”

Gordon had no doubt his captor meant what he said. Fuse released him and he stood, walking towards the woods, arm held safely across his chest.

More than once, he thought about running. He'd find help for Fuse, who would threaten him with death and other worse things, but he wouldn't die. Then he found the markings on the tree. Distinctly bear. He couldn't leave him now, knowing that the beast was in the vicinity. Quickly, he found the sticks he needed, along with a clear stream. He helped himself to the fresh mountain water, shivering as it chilled and re-hydrated him. The trek back to the spot he left Fuse was slow. The sticks were awkward in his one good arm, not wanting to overuse his injured one until he had it properly checked at home.

_Home..._ That was a nice thought that made his heart ache. He stopped walking and pressed the IR symbol on his belt. _Why?_ Why wasn't it working? He knew they had to be far enough away by now. Maybe his comm was broken. Which could mean his GPS locator could still be transmitting. He put his hope in that one thought. His brothers would come bursting through the trees to take him home.

Gordon could see Fuse, now sitting where he left him. As he approached, wild brown eyes met his.

“Gordon, stop!”

The use of his name froze him cold. He tried to assess the situation from where he was, but couldn't see anything. He strained to listen... and there was the crunch of something large moving to his far right, lumbering towards the prone man. Then he saw it. It was huge and deadly, huffing through black nostrils at the unnatural being in it's forest.

Slowly, Gordon reached into his tool belt and grabbed the device he hoped would work on land as well as it did under water.

After that, everything was a blur of motion and yelling. He was running towards Fuse... and the bear. He jumped over the helpless villain and lifted the device, activating the sonic emission that Brains had designed. The bear halted, batting at its ears to stop the assault. Gordon let it continue, willing the beast back into the woods where it, and they, could be safe.

Neither figure dared to move for another five minutes. Gordon was the first as he deactivated the device and slipped it back into his belt. Fuse pushed himself up onto his elbows, gaping at the aquanaut.

Under that gaze, Gordon squirmed. “What?”

“You just jumped in front of a bear!” Fuse was beaming.

He blinked, going back over what had just transpired and his legs turned to jelly, collapsing beneath him as he knelt before the larger man. “So I did.”

Fuse began to laugh, a laugh fueled by adrenaline and fatigue. Gordon found himself joining in as his own adrenaline stores began to ebb. The ridiculousness of it all seemed to spur the amusement on until they were both breathless.

Crawling to the other side of Fuse, where he had dropped the bundle of makeshift splints, Gordon began the tiring work of fixing his captor's leg using cables from his tool belt. They would both let out a small chuckle as he worked.

“Nice work, Fish-boy.” Fuse complimented, examining the work.

Gordon gave a weak smile, “Squid-boy, actually.”

“Squid?” Fuse looked puzzled.

He shrugged. “Have you seen how cool squid are?”

“Can't say that I have.” He grunted as he sat up, extending an arm to Gordon. “Help me up, would ya.”

Gordon frowned. “What are you doing?”

“We still have a long way to go. Broken leg or not, we're walkin'”

“Seriously? You still don't want to call for help?” He stood, taking the hand to help lift Fuse to stand on his good leg.

When he was stable, Fuse reached forward, grabbing Gordon's collar. There was no force behind it, but Gordon stilled gawked in confusion. Fuse just grinned as he pulled out a small, circular device and held it up between them.

“While this is on us, there's no way a comm is goin' to work.”

Realization hit as Gordon watched Fuse put the device back in his armored forearm. The restraint was latched back to Gordon's torso and the reality that he was still a prisoner became clear once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the journey

“Stopstopstop-” Fuse's grip on his shoulder had been gradually tightening during their slow limp through the forest. Now, Gordon's body was giving out underneath the pressure of the large man he was supporting. They found the closest tree for Fuse to lean against while the aquanaut untangled himself. His back ached with a fire that burned as he slowly stretched out the seized muscles. “This isn't working” 

 

Fuse gave a pained grunt as he adjusted his hold of the tree. “It's not like we've got a choice.”

 

Gordon's gaze moved towards the sky, taking in the encroaching storm clouds that had quickly enveloped the sun. A foreboding gray hung over the trees, warning of the impending winter storm. Fuse was right. They needed to get to the town before the weather turned against them.

 

“Okay.” He stretched again, breathing through the slowly ebbing pain. “Give me a sec.”

 

Fuse didn't argue. He stood, silently watching the clouds. Gordon wasn't sure if it was the pain or just the ordeal as a whole that had dulled his captor's initial disdain. Either way, he had allowed Gordon a few more freedoms along the way, including the choice to take breaks. The weather had seemed to put a stop to that. They were now short on time for reasons other than contacting his brothers.

 

He stepped back over to the injured man, taking the arm back over his shoulders. They continued on in the direction Fuse had indicated. Try as they might, it was still slow going over the rocky and root littered terrain. Gordon was intent to keep them from tripping, knowing they might not have the strength to get back up. 

 

The first drops of rain made it through the tree top, splashing against the visor of his helmet. In the valley, it wasn't cold enough to snow, but the higher altitudes were providing the perfect environment for freezing rain. As more droplets connected with the high-grade Plexiglas, they began to freeze into a thin layer. 

 

The rain stayed a light annoyance as they trudged along, but as they came to a clearing, the clouds released into a steady mix of rain and snow. Every few feet, they would wipe their helmets of the slush developing. The ground had become wet and icy in the clearing, the mud and rock slick and treacherous.  

 

Gordon carefully stepped down a small ledge that cut through the landscape. He grunted as Fuse leaned on him to hop down the step. As the armored boot connected with the slushy mud, it slid out from under the large mass. The aquanaut found himself falling as he tried to keep the other man upright, his left knee slamming into the hard ground. He was bent over Fuse's side, the arm still across his back.

 

“Sorry...” Gordon grunted, trying to shift the weight pulling at his sore muscles. “You able to get back up?” 

 

“Yeah- just a sec...” Fuse closed his eyes, letting his helmet rest in the mud he was laying in. 

 

Gordon pivoted over to the small ledge to sit, rubbing the pain out of his knee. The ache was minimal as he let his helmet sink into his hands. His stomach growled to add another nail into his already horrible day. He'd never wanted to be home so bad. Even Grandma's cookies would be a welcome sight. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but he was currently living in the moment and the moment sucked. 

 

“Fuse?” Gordon didn't look up.

 

“Hmm?” Neither did the prone figure.

 

“I really don't want to die out here with you.” Humor and fatigue mixed into the despair that was accompanying the winter storm.

 

A dry laugh, “Me either.”

 

They stayed on the ground for a few more minutes, letting the rain pelt their still forms. Fuse was the first to move, letting his arm tap the side of Gordon's foot.

 

“Help me up.” 

 

He did his best on shaking legs, getting Fuse into a sitting position and then up over his shoulders again. For another minute, they didn't move, just trying to find their center and will to take the next step towards warmth and shelter. 

 

Ten minutes later and Gordon was looking back over his shoulder trying to judge how far they had come. Not far enough, he realized as he caught sight of the step that had caused them so much trouble about nine meters away. He could tell Fuse was losing stamina quickly as he asked again to stop to catch his breath through the pain in his leg.

 

“So....What’s the-” Fuse breathed, “first thing... you're goin' to eat... when you get back?”

 

Gordon focused on walking and carrying, “Probably a... a bagel.”

 

This seemed to confuse the larger man, “Really?... Not a... a steak or... somethin’?”

 

“No one's... all that good... at cooking.” He took another step up, supporting the mass of human. “So it'll be... a bagel.”

 

“That's just.... criminal if you... ask me.” Deep breath in and Fuse jumped up a step to join Gordon. “I'll be havin' a...” He trailed off as he brought up his forearm. 

 

“Leaving me in... suspense, huh?” Gordon noticed the flashing indicator on the map nearing their position. “What’s that?” 

 

Fuse was looking not too pleased. “Get us to the trees.”

 

They'd been keeping as close to the tree-line as possible in case the weather worsened and they needed to get to any type of shelter. Gordon led them, hobbling, past a pair of pines and around some shrubs. Fuse motioned him to stop.

 

“Here's good.” He leaned against the pines.

 

Gordon went to extract himself from his captor, but the arm stayed strong around his shoulders. He looked up, confused and froze as he noted the hard set of Fuse's jaw. 

 

“Sorry, Squid-boy,” The grip on him tightened slightly, “can't let you go in case it’s the GDF.”

 

“What are you talking about?” He continued to stare at the big man.

 

“We've got company.”

 

Moments later, the whine of VTOL engines cut through the steady rain as a ship burst into the clearing. Gordon's heart jumped at the sight of the GDF cruiser coming to land where they had just been walking. 

 

The grip on his shoulder was a vice, bringing him back to the reality of his situation. Fuse was now outnumbered and with a broken leg he had no chance. All he had was Gordon as a bargaining chip. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when the soldiers came out.

 

Only, it wasn't a GDF officer who opened the door.

 

“Havoc?” The big man nearly brought the two of them down again as he started limping with Gordon in tow out from behind the trees.

 

Gordon's heart was hammering as the woman caught sight of them, jumping down to run over and help. 

 

“Right mess you've gotten yourself in.” The relief in her voice was lined with anger. 

 

Fuse didn't seem to notice, or care. “How did you escape? And what are you wearing?”

 

Instead of her usual purple and black, she was in the familiar greens of a GDF uniform. “Had to get a little creative, borrow some clothes... a ship.” She grinned, remembering the looks on soldiers' faces as she commandeered their ride. Then she frowned. “Where's the cruiser?”

 

Fuse rested a hand on the edge of the ship, a pained expression on his face. “Upside down...” He pointed to the mountain peak, now miles away. “Up there.”

 

Gordon had seen Kayo mad before. Really mad. It didn't compare to the look Havoc was giving her brother right now. He was certain, if it weren't for the situation, he would have witnessed Fuse's dismemberment.

 

“We'll deal with that later.” She growled. “International Rescue flagged the ship. We'll need to ditch it ASAP.”

 

Hope flared in his chest at the mention of his family. It crashed as Havoc turned to him.

 

“Get him on board, yourself too. Never know when a hostage'll come in handy.” Her grin was dark as she pushed him towards to opening, retrieving a stun baton from a pouch in her belt. The crack of electricity was enough to get him moving.

 

Climbing in, he set the big man on the floor just inside the door. Havoc stepped across, handing the baton to her brother just in case their captive tried anything. Gordon sat across from him, burying his helmet into his arm draped across his knees. He was tired, in pain, and beyond afraid of what would happen next.

 

What actually happened would leave him perplexed for some time. The VTOL engines started, loud outside the open door. Havoc had forgotten to close it in her rush to get them off the ground. Gordon looked up to see the spray of wet slush litter the muddy ground around the ship. His head whipped around as he was tugged across the small hallway by the cable. A large hand fumbled with the release, letting the restraint detach and fall. Gordon looked up in surprise and confusion.

 

“Let’s call it even, for savin’ each other from a bear.” He laughed, nodding his head towards the direction of the pilot. Without another word, he shoved the aquanaut hard enough to send him through the opening just as the ship began to lift.

 

Six feet wasn’t that high, but when you’re exhausted and aching from abuse, it feels like twelve. He hit hard, the air driving from his lungs. He lifted a hand over the faceplate of his helmet as rocks and mud kicked up against him from the VTOL. As it all died down, he lay there, coughing as his lungs finally expanded, and watched the ship disappear into the storm clouds. 

oOoOoOo

 

“What do you mean it’s gone?” Scott’s voice sounded through Thunderbird 2’s speakers. 

 

Alan looked at the image of John, willing him to correct his previous statement, but he didn’t. He repeated again that the tracker had disappeared somewhere at the center of the storm. It had been their one chance at finding Gordon. 

 

Fuse had missed the twenty-four-hour mark, which didn’t bode well. Then Havoc had taken the ship, thus taking their only other chance of securing their brother’s return. It had taken thirty minutes for the GDF to realize the ship was gone and alert Kayo, who in turn alerted IR. 

 

John had located it and relayed the coordinates to the team. They had never assembled as quickly as they had today. 

 

Alan turned to Virgil, noting the heartbreak in the unblinking brown eyes. He felt his own heart fall. His brothers were his rock in tough situations, but without Gordon, the rock was cracking.

 

There was a silence punctuated by the tapping of hail hitting ‘3s hull. It was despair in a gray storm.

 

And a ping as an icon popped up on the holocomm map. A GPS indicator that had activated in the center of a winter storm. 

 

Alan’s hand shot out, anchoring to Virgil’s bicep. The ‘bird was already dropping towards the beacon’s location.

 

“It’s Gordon’s!” John called in confirmation to a question that hadn’t been asked. 

 

The youngest Tracy was already out of his seat and waiting on the lift as Virgil began the landing process. Once close enough to the ground, he activated the lift’s descent. 

 

The weather had left the ground glistening with mud and slush, and in the center of it lay a muted blue and yellow. Alan jumped from the lift even before the landing gear made contact. He was vaguely aware of Thunderbird 1 touching down as well. He skidded on the ground, landing unceremoniously next to Gordon’s still form. His eyes were closed, but they shot open as Alan’s gloved hand fell on his chest. 

 

The younger brother didn’t get a chance to speak as arms flung around his chest and pulled him into a weak embrace. Once he collected himself, he helped pull Gordon into a sitting position as they clung to each other. He looked up to see Virgil and Scott running over, pulling away from Gordon as they both fell to the ground next to him, each giving the aquanaut a once over before allowing a much needed hug. 

 

Kayo was last, having been the one trying to relocate the missing GDF cruiser. She helped Gordon to his feet, and allowed Virgil to take their exhausted brother to ‘3s infirmary. 

 

They stayed in the clearing for some time, Virgil securing the re-located shoulder, Gordon consuming a few bottles of water and meal bars while he went over the events from the day before and today. 

 

oOoOoOo

 

When they finally made it back to the island, Gordon had been wheeled off to the larger infirmary for monitoring. Grandma brought him a bagel.

 

“Sorry, kiddo.” She ruffled his hair as he sat on the bed. “Not much else available on such short notice.”

 

“Thanks, Grandma.” There was a hint of amusement behind his amber eyes. 

 

He found himself always with someone as company the rest of the day. John was down, double checking that what he heard was in fact true. Alan brought him games and chatted in awe at the idea of Gordon facing down a bear. Virgil, after putting his medic-persona away, played him some music. Scott would sit and watch as the others doted over their sibling. They’d ended the day with a round of cards, stopping as they noticed Gordon was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

 

“Get some rest, Gordo.” Virgil instructed after ushering everyone out and taking a seat at the room’s desk. 

 

“You too.” Gordon knew his brothers were tired. He didn’t want them burning out on his account. 

 

The dark haired brother nodded to the other bed in the room. “I plan on it in just a little while.”

 

This appeased him somewhat as he sunk back into his pillow and closed his eyes. 

 

“’Night, little bro.”

 

“G’night, Virge”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking it out with me! I don't know if y'all can tell but I really want Fuse and Gordon to be frenemies! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this! Hope y'all enjoyed it too!


End file.
